Wing Night
by Brit Columbia
Summary: The FAKE gang is out for wings and beer. JJ is feeling snarky and jealous.


**Wing Night**

_by Brit Columbia_

Fandom: FAKE

Pairing: Dee/Ryo

Rating: G

Summary: The gang is out for wings and beer. JJ is feeling snarky and jealous.

Spoilers: To Volume 7

Timing: Set in late June of Dee and Ryo's first year together. After Justice. Drake and JJ still don't know that Dee and Ryo have become a couple.

Disclaimer: FAKE and the characters of FAKE belong to Sanami Matoh. I make no claim on them and do not get paid for writing fanfics about them.

Author's notes: Happy Birthday, neengy_dot! Thanks for always commenting on my fics and giving me your happy energy. I hope you're having a fabulous day, even though it's a Tuesday and you're probably busy with school.

**Wing Night**

"JJ, are you going to eat those last two?" Drake indicated JJ's unfinished plate of Teriyaki wings.

JJ pushed the plate toward Drake. "Go for it. I'm done." He had actually been saving them for Dee, but Dee hadn't even looked at them. Instead, Mr. Perfect had traded wings back and forth with Ryo. Dammit, why did Ryo also have to order the Teriyaki flavor? That boring stick-in-the-mud always managed to spoil things without even trying. Right now he was talking on his cell phone. JJ hoped that meant he would be leaving soon.

Ryo snapped his cell phone closed and looked at the group of co-workers sitting at the table. "Sorry, guys, but that's it for me. I need to go home."

"Aw, too bad." JJ tried not to look as cheerful as he felt. Finally!

"What? But you can't! It's Guy LaFleur's birthday," Drake protested.

"Well, I'm sure Guy won't mind if the rest of you continue the revelry without me," Ryo said, "but I told Bikky I'd be home in twenty minutes." He stood up and took his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Who the hell was this Guy LaFleur again?" whispered Diana to Ted.

"I don't know, but considering that name, he just HAD to be a rent-boy or a stripper," he whispered back.

"I heard that, Ted, you bastard," growled Drake. "He was not a stripper. He was one of the best hockey players in the history of the game!"

"Did he have a nice body?" asked JJ, eyeing Dee's chest and shoulders with open admiration. God, Dee was licking wing sauce off his fingers. Did that man have no idea of the effect he was having?

"What?" Drake looked surprised. "Who cares about how nice his body was as long as the guy could score goals!"

To JJ's sudden consternation, Dee rose to his feet. "Hey Ryo, want a ride?"

"Uh, sure, if you're going my way," said Ryo, a little too casually.

Diana smiled indulgently, a fact that JJ noted with resentment. That Woman was way too pro-Dee/Ryo for his liking.

"I'm always going your way, dude." Dee tossed a couple of bills on the table and smirked at Ryo. Ryo ignored him and went to hug Diana good-bye.

"Have a good one, you guys," said Dee with a general nod for all the occupants of the table.

JJ made one last-ditch effort to save the evening. "Hey, Dee, can _I_ catch a ride with you, too?" he asked eagerly, and started to get up.

His heart sank when Ted hauled him back down. "No way, JJ. It's bad enough _they're_ abandoning us. We need you to stay and help us celebrate Guy's birthday some more. Besides, you didn't finish your beer."

"But I don't even like beer," protested JJ. His eyes followed Dee and Ryo wistfully as they threaded their way among the tables in the direction of the door.

"Let's get you a vodka cooler, then," said Diana, flagging a passing waitress and barking an order in that Nazi-Queen manner of hers.

"But I don't like vodka coolers, either," said JJ, wrinkling his nose. He was thinking that if he could get up quickly enough, he might be able to catch Dee in the parking lot. Oh, and Ryo, too, unfortunately. But maybe after they had dropped Ryo off at his place, they could-

JJ became aware that Diana was looking at him in a way that would have made the blood freeze in the veins of Satan himself. "I've already ordered the damn thing," she said, "and you ARE going to drink it."

"Uhh... I am? Sure! If y-you say so." He shrank back from her toward Drake, who patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Diana raised her glass. "To Guy LaFleur!"

"To the Blond Devil!" said Drake heartily.

JJ reflected that although the Blond Devil may have been Guy LaFleur's nickname, it would suit Diana perfectly.

Ted clinked his beer bottle against their glasses. "To strippers!"

JJ lifted his half-full beer. "To nice bodies," he said glumly.

Diana shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why I go drinking with you guys."

~end of Wing Night~


End file.
